


A helping hand

by FlorBexter



Series: cheer-up prompts [4]
Category: 2020因為愛你 | Because of you, HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter
Summary: “How did you let go… of the revenge?”It had been his thriving force since he had been young, this visceral need, pumping through his blood, making him even more ruthless and focused. Who was he without that?
Relationships: Yuan Jun Cheng & Tang Yi
Series: cheer-up prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	A helping hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/gifts).



> For the cheer-up prompts at tumblr asking for a Crossover between Trapped and Because of You with the premise that Yuan Jun Cheng runs the offshoot of the Yuan crime syndicate in Korea. **[More about the prompt here.](https://florbexter.tumblr.com/post/612684575586516992/i-mentioned-this-on-ao3-inspired-by-your)**

“How did you do it?”

He didn’t feel the fabrics under his touch, not really, but he needed something to do with his hands while he spoke to Tang Yi. 

“I had no other choice, really,” Tang Yi answered and the sound of the water splashing into the teacup was eerily loud in the little shop. 

“I made a promise and I was determined to see it through.”

And he had. 

“How did you let go… of the revenge?”

It had been his thriving force since he had been young, this visceral need, pumping through his blood, making him even more ruthless and focused. Who was he without that?

Tang Yi answered with silence and Jun Cheng turned around to his old friend, which sounded like they were already sixty years old. 

“Sit down,” Tang Yi asked him and Jun Cheng walked back and accepted the teacup. He wasn’t really a tea person but the blent Tang Yi had brewed was good, as always and he couldn’t stop scrutinizing him. He really looked peaceful, the strain around his eyes was gone as was the impassive, icy feel in his demeanour. 

“I gave up on revenge because Shao Fei made me. Because I would have lost him if I didn’t and it might sound cringy but his love made me do it.”

Jun Cheng would have huffed if he wasn’t in the same situation as Tang Yi had been three years ago. Falling in love had never been on his agenda. It had been always about getting back to Taiwan and destroying his father. But now? 

“You have to reclaim love. I promised Lao Tang to change Xing Tian Meng, and I promised that out of love for him before he was being killed. And in the end, I chose to honour that love and make him proud the way he had wanted me to.”

Love. 

He had loved his mother. Still loved her. She had known in what kind of world her son was born into as the first wife of one of the biggest gangster bosses of Taiwan and she had been dangerous in her own right. 

Love. 

The ghost impression of a half-hug overcame him, Lin Xun’s sunny smile, the way he called him Lord Yuan, a teasing twinkle in his eyes and how he was brave and stubborn and refused to accept that Jun Cheng was too dangerous for him. 

“And if we’re are honest, running a legal business isn’t too different to managing a gang,” Tang Yi said and topped up his tea. 

“I might need your help,” Jun Cheng said in the end.


End file.
